


forgive me

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rick is lonely and goes to daryl for help.. yep thats abt it</p>
            </blockquote>





	forgive me

**Author's Note:**

> like the title isn't meant to be deep I'm just a shitty writer who has sinned so plz forgive me.. I tried to review this but its probably still shit rip

Daryl looks up at the sound of heavy footsteps coming toward him through the forest, swallowing hard as he locks eyes with Rick. As the sheriff approaches he drops his quiver, giving up on wiping the blood from each of his arrows, and gets to his feet. The two of them stand in silence and Daryl knows that Rick isn't sure what to say, so for several long heartbeats they just look at each other.  
"Look," Rick tries, "I, uh... I need to talk to you..." That much is obvious, Daryl thinks, but he lets Rick fumble over his words without interrupting him. "I want you, alright? It's got to be obvious. I need you, Daryl."  
For a long moment, the hunter doesn't respond, isn't sure how. He looks away, suddenly shy, crossing his arms across his chest. Rick watches him with hungry eyes, and eventually when Daryl still hasn't said anything he loops a finger into the waistband of his jeans, pulling him forward slowly until their hips meet and their faces are only inches apart. Daryl doesn't look up, but he relaxes and lets his eyes flutter closed as Rick kisses him gently, their lips hardly touching until Daryl slowly wraps his arms around Rick and pulls him in close.  
Rick backs Daryl up against a tree, holding him in place as he pulls back for breath. Their eyes lock for a moment before Daryl looks away, his face flushed bright red. "Please," Rick breathes, "I need you."  
This time, the hunter nods. He leans into it as Rick's hand travels down his stomach and to the zipper of his jeans, embarrassed that his cock is already half hard. "I need you too," he says, and he means it, not just because he's horny but because he really does. He chews his lip.  
Rick wastes no time unbuttoning Daryl's jeans and pushing them down. His hand is on the hunter's cock almost immediately and he eyes his length with a hunger he didn't know he had in him. He leans forward and gently bites at Daryl's neck, panting into his ear. "On your back," he hisses, stepping out of his pants and lifting his shirt above his head as quickly as possible. As soon as he's naked he looks down at Daryl, who's laying there watching him from his bed. He still has his shirt on and Rick looks unhappy, motions for him to take it off, but Daryl refuses.  
Even though Rick wants to see him, all of him, he lets Daryl do what makes him comfortable. Although the hunter is spread out on the makeshift bed of blankets before him, Rick sees that look in his eyes that he knows means Daryl might bolt away from him at any moment. It's that wildness that's always present in him that makes Rick want him so much. Before he can even think about it, Rick is on top of Daryl, kissing and biting and sucking at his skin hard enough to leave several small bruises along his neck and shoulders.  
"Fuck," Daryl breathes, and it's all he can say before Rick's lips are on his, hungry and claiming. He pulls back slowly and reaches for the bottle of lube in his pocket. He slicks up his fingers, locks eyes with the hunter, waits for him to nod before he slowly slips one finger inside. He's gentle and slow at first, adding another finger only when he's sure that Daryl is ready. Even still, Rick hears his man let out a small hiss of pain.  
After a few moments, Daryl grabs Rick's arm, looking up at him with wide eyes. "I'm ready," he mutters, biting his lip when Rick pulls his fingers out. The officer can't slick up his cock fast enough at that, and he lines himself up as soon as he's sure that he's used enough lube to not hurt Daryl. He gently pushes the head in and Daryl gasps, his hand in Rick's hair.  
Rick goes as slow as he can force himself to, gently stroking Daryl's cheek with his knuckles until he's finally all the way in. He pulls back just as agonizingly slow, and finally he starts to pick up the pace a little. Daryl lets out a groan and for a moment Rick is afraid that he's hurt him, but Daryl's head falls back and he's looking up at him with this expression that Rick never imagined he would be lucky enough to see.  
After a few tentative thrusts, Rick can't hold himself back anymore and he fucks into Daryl now, holding him down with one hand on his shoulder. His other hand trails down to Daryl's cock and he gently runs his thumb over the slit, making the hunter buck his hips and let out a moan, although he presses a hand over his mouth to stifle himself.  
Rick loses it completely when he feels Daryl's nails dig into his back, and he cums only a moment after the hunter, driven onward by his man's desperate moans. Rick collapses at Daryl's side, both of them panting as they come down. Daryl pulls Rick in and kisses him hard, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close until they both fall asleep.


End file.
